Season 8: Sons of Garmadon
Ninjago's eight season, subtitled Sons of Garmadon premiered April 16, 2018 and concluded May 25,2018. It is succeeded by Season 7: Hands of Time and proceeded by Season 9: Hunted. Lloyd serves as the focus Ninja. Harumi served as the season main antagonist. The Sons of Garmadon serve as the seasons villainous faction. Lord Garmadon serves as the mascot character and the intro reader for the final episode. Lloyd narrates the first 9 episodes. It is the first part of the Oni and Dragon Trilogy. Official Synopsis A year after the loss of Master Wu, the Ninja, led by the newly dubbed Master Lloyd, must protect the Royal Familyand prevent a group known as the Sons of Garmadon from successfully reviving Lord Garmadon at the Temple of Resurrection using the Oni Masks. Cast Main Cast * Chopper Maroon - Sam Vincent * Cole - Kirby Morrow * Garmadon/Dr. Julien - Mark Oliver * Harumi - Britt McKillip * Jay - Michael Adamthwaite * Kai - Vincent Tong * Killow - Garry Chalk * Lloyd - Sam Vincent * Luke Cunningham - Michael Adamthwaite * Mr. E - Brent Miller * Nya - Kelly Metzger * P.I.X.A.L/Samurai X - Jennifer Hayward, Michael Donovan * Ultra Violet - Maggie Blue O'Hara * Wu- Paul Dobson, Kelly Metzger, Caleb Skeris * Zane - Brent Miller Guest Cast * Emperor of Ninjago - Richard Newman * Empress of Ninjago - Ellen Kennedy * Misako - Kathleen Barr * Dareth/Hutchins - Alan Marriott * Police Commissioner - Michael Donovan Sets Spinners * 70628 Lloyd Spinjitzu Master * 70633 Kai Spinjitzu Master * 70634 Nya Spinjitzu Master * 70635 Jay Spinjitzu Master * 70636 Zane Spinjitzu Master * 70637 Cole Spinjitzu Master Sets * 70638 Katana V11 * 70639 Street Race of the Snake Jaguar * 70640 S.O.G. Headquarters * 70641 Ninja Nightcrawler * 70642 Killow vs. Samurai X * 70643 Temple of Resurrection Trivia * Echo Zane was originally confirmed to return for this season, but never made an appearance. As confirmed by the Hageman brothers in August 2018, there were originally plans for Echo Zane to be revealed as the true identity of Mr. E, as Harumi would've found him at the Lighthouse Prison and upgraded him. The concept was scrapped and isn't canon, as the Hageman brothers felt there wasn't time for it. * Season 9: Hunted and Season 10: March of the Oni were developed as compainions to Season 8. All of them together form a 24 episode arc.34 * Despite Lloyd having a new voice actor, and the Ninja all gaining new suits based on their moviecounterparts, all the other Ninja retain their previous voice actors. The Ninja were redesigned to be closer to their movie counterparts in order to make the link between the show and the movie easier for new fans. The eighth season remains canonical to the previous seasons, despite the design changes to all of the Ninja. In Episode 75, Cole and Jay have a short argument where they mention their new looks may be a result of Wu’s trip through time. * Dan and Kevin Hageman returned to write this season. Previously, they handed over the writing duties to David Shayne for "Day of the Departed" and Season 7, as the brothers were occupied with writing their Netflix original series TrollHunters. * Like the previous four seasons, this season contains ten episodes. * Lloyd has a new voice actor, this being Sam Vincent, making this the first season not to feature Jillian Michaels in the role, and the first time one of the Ninja is given a different voice actor in the series. * In May 2017, Andreasen hosted a contest where Ninjago fans submitted their artwork that would be displayed by a child around the age 9-10 that was huge fan of Ninjago.5 The character was revealed to be the young Harumi, before she lost her birth parents. * Various things were revealed in this season, such as the First Spinjitzu Master's origins, the identity of the new Samurai X, the fate of P.I.X.A.L., and how Zane inherited his Ice element. * For April Fools day, Tommy Andreasen posted a status on Twitter with three events from Season 8, two of which are real and one of which is fake. The three events stated that Cole would do a lot of singing, that there would be old recurring enemies, and that a new Ninja would join the team. The two confirmed events are that there would be old recurring enemies, as Garmadon was resurrected in this season, and that Cole would sing, as he is singing in the third, fourth, fifth, seventh, and ninth episodes and in a teaser trailer. He also performs "The Weekend Whip" with most of the team in the ninth episode. However, the one about the new Ninja was partly true as P.I.X.A.L. rejoins the team as "Samurai X." * Tommy Andreasen addressed Season 8 as "Next Level Ninjago," implying the major changes in the series' tone. * The title of the season and a clip were revealed at San Diego Comic-Con. * According to Tommy Andreasen, the first episode was made to be ready for release by January 1, 2018.6 * A 90-second trailer was released on January 5, 2018. Focus Characters * Lloyd is the main focus of this season his Oni and Dragon side is developed as well as his relationship with Harumi and his relationship with the reborn Garmadon. ** Lloyd is focused on, in Episodes 76, 80, 81, 83 and 84. * Zane and Cole played large roles this season. ** Zane was focused on, in Episode 78, how he got his elemental powers was explored. ** Cole was focused on, in Episode 77 and briefly had a flashback of meeting Master Wu in Episode 76, Cole also had to take care of the baby who turned out to be Master Wu. * Kai has a mediocre role this season, compared to previous seasons, he however plays a bigger role than Nya and Jay. ** Kai doesn't have a focus episode, but he has moments when he is focused on, specifically Episode 81 and 84. He also had many focus moments in Episode 82. * Jay and Nya play relatively minor roles this season. * Wu appears as the baby and plays a very minor role being only an infant. * Dareth appears in Episodes 77, 83 and 84. * Mistake appears in Episodes 77 and 84. * Misako appears in Episodes 82, 83 and 84. * Ronin, Skylor, Ray and Maya all appear in portraits on the Bounty. Antagonists * Harumi serves as the main antagonist * Garmadon serves as the secondary antagonist succeeding the three generals * The Three Sons of Garmadon Generals serve as the seasons tritagonist after being succeeded by Garmadon as secondary antagonist. * The Sons of Garmadon serve as the seasons villainous faction.